1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the straightening of guardrails and more particularly to field straightening of guardrails using a novel portable guardrail straightener.
2. Prior Art
In the past, it has become customary to remove damaged guardrail sections from their locations along highways after which the damaged guardrail sections are brought to a shop, repaired, repainted, returned and re-installed or used elsewhere as replacement sections. This has resulted in considerable inefficiency in the form of expenditure of time and substantial costs.